Christine Ferraro
Christine M. Ferraro has been a writer for Sesame Street since 1994,"Cookie Monster storms Twitter as @sesamestreet gains a following", Los Angeles Times blogs, April 9, 2010. having written over 100 scripts for the series. She has won 15 Daytime Emmy Awards and 3 Writers Guild of America Awards. as well as an American Ingenuity Award from The Smithsonian. She has also written lyrics for many ''Sesame Street'' songs. Ferraro has also made a number of onscreen cameos on the show, most notably a speaking role as a police officer in Episode 3427. Writing credits Home video and specials * Elmo Saves Christmas (with Tony Geiss) * Cookie Monster's Best Bites * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies * Let's Eat! * Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor (with Annie Evans) * Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! * Computer Caper (with Cathi Rosenberg-Turow and Annie Evans) * All-Star Alphabet * Ready for School! (with Annie Evans and Joey Mazzarino) * Happy Healthy Monsters * Elmo's Potty Time * Beginning Together * Exploring Together * Make Music Together * Moving Together * Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce * Little Children, Big Challenges: Incarceration * Make Music Together * Exploring Together * Moving Together * Love the Earth! * Abby in Wonderland * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes * Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments (with Joseph Pipher) * Coming Home * Families Stand Together * When Families Grieve * Growing Hope Against Hunger * Being Green (home video) * The Best of Elmo 2 * C is for Cookie Monster * Elmo's Travel Songs and Games * Elmo's Alphabet Challenge * Being Brave * Count on Elmo * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Sesame Street episodesepisode scripts *Season 25: 3240, 3261 *Season 26: 3305, 3381, 3392 *Season 27: 3427, 3453, 3459, 3466, 3477, 3493 *Season 28: 3538, 3539, 3608, 3637, 3651 *Season 29: 3663, 3684, 3706, 3709, 3747, 3778 *Season 30: 3807, 3816, 3822, 3833, 3834, 3846, 3851 *Season 31: 3888, 3891, 3908, 3914 *Season 32: 3916, 3925, 3951, 3963 *Season 33: 3987, 3998, 4002, 4009 *Season 34: 4046, 4047, 4054 *Season 35: 4059, 4077, 4081 *Season 36: 4091, 4093, 4106 *Season 37: 4110, 4119, 4130 *Season 38: 4154, 4158, 4159 *Season 39: 4164, 4165, 4166, 4186 *Season 40: 4189, 4190, 4199, 4212 *Season 41: 4215, 4220, 4225, 4230 *Season 42: 4267, 4269, 4274 *Season 43: 4302, 4325 *Season 44: 4404, 4405, 4412, 4417 *Season 45: 4501, 4502, 4504, 4524 *Season 46: 4635 *Season 47: 4715 Songs File:4611b.png|"Abby's Fairy Garden" File:4805i.png|"Anyone Can Be Friends" File:AbbyGordon.jpg|"Big Feelings" File:BrushyBrush.jpg|"Brushy Brush" File:CantGoWrong.jpg|"Can't Go Wrong" File:ComeBackCookie.jpg|"Come Back Cookie" File:3466c.jpg|"Ding, Ding, Ding" File:BOE210.jpg|"Do the Robot" File:4186e.jpg|"Doing the Bear" File:EarthRocks.jpg|"Earth Rocks!" File:Earthathonsong.jpg|"Earth-a-thon Song" File:ElmoDidntMeanTo.jpg|"Elmo Didn't Mean To" File:4158g.jpg|"Enough Love to Go Around" File:4059.babycookie.jpg|"The First Time Me Eat Cookie" File:SS-GardenSong.jpg|"Garden Song" File:GoBeforeYouGo.jpg|"Go Before You Go" File:4215g.jpg|"Go Chickens Techno Rap" File:3778e.jpg|"Happy Camper" File:4907b.png|"Happy Happy Happy New Year" File:4130i.jpg|"Hello Little One" File:Song.holdmyhand.jpg|"Hold My Hand" File:Grover-Special.jpg|"Special" File:Hunger-ICanHelp.jpg|"I Can Help" File:4143-RositaGinaMarco.jpg|"I Love Every Part of You" Didn'tHaveYou.png|"If I Didn't Have You" File:3822g.jpg|"If These Steps Could Talk" File:EasyBeingGreen.jpg|"It Can Be Easy Being Green" File:LittleHands.jpg|"Little Hands" File:LookNFlap.png|"Look 'n Flap" File:Hatter-miranda.jpg"Mad Mad Mad Mad Hatter" File:4127w.jpg|"Me Llamo" File:4220k.jpg|"Music Deep Inside" File:4081f.jpg|"Music of the Street" File:MusicThatWePlay.jpg|"The Music That We Play" File:Abbywonder-characters.jpg|"My Own Fairy Tale" File:3538c.jpg|"Near to You" File:4009g.jpg|"Oh, Clark" File:OpenSesameSong.jpg|"Open Sesame" File:4081b.jpg|"The Pig is Big" File:3916h.jpg|"Porridge Opera" ShareShare.png|"Share Share" File:PiggiesFree01.jpg|"Set Your Piggies Free" File:4220h.jpg|"Shirt Shout" File:SoMuchAlike.png|"So Much Alike" File:4230e.jpg|"Somehow You'll Make a Rainbow" File:SG2.0Song.jpg|"Super Grover 2.0" File:Song.toobig.jpg|"Too Big" File:4230c.jpg|"Try, Try Again" File:WanderingThroughWonderland.jpg|"Wandering Through Wonderland" File:4715g.png|"We Can All Be Friends" WeLikeThis.png|"We Like This" File:3538g.jpg|"We Love You With Our Hearts" File:4933e.png|"What Do Monsters Love to Do?" File:4220d.jpg|"Yummy Yummy Porridge" Books * Elmo's New Laugh * Happy Healthy Monsters * Wubba-Wubba Woo! * Elmo Saves Christmas Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Lyricists